There are known braking devices associated with electromechanical linear actuators comprised of an electric motor and a drive assembly which converts rotary motion imparted to the rotor of the electric motor into a linear movement of an out-put member which applies a braking force to the parking brakes of the vehicle through a Bowden cable. See, for example, WO-A-98/56633 and WO-A-2005/061293. The actuators are associated with sensors that supply signals indicative of the amount of braking force being applied.